


Sleepover With Lacy Loud

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Babysitting, Family, Fluff, Friendship, No Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: After ten years of marriage, Lynn and Lincoln finally have time to go on a date all by theirselves. Their eight-year-old angel, Lacy, is left in the care of her aunts. Bonding with the blessed daughter of love is something each of Lacy's aunts sincerely look forward to. Their efforts and hijinks will make this one sleepover they'll never forget.





	1. Makeover

**Author's Notes:**

This is one of the cutest things I've ever written. I've seen a lot with little Lacy, and I thought, "There's not a lot of fluffy, mushy, family love fics with her in it." So, here's my tribute to the darling angel. I also haven't seen a lot of Lacy with her aunts either. Anyway, in my headcanon, Lacy is timid and fragile, with all the emotional vulnerability of her mother and the expressiveness of her father. If you don't like how I've portrayed her, that's fine. That's kinda the nature of OC's, ain't it? But kindly keep your complaints to yourself~

There will be _no lewdness_ of any kind in this story, and as a first for AS-writing, this won't go past a K+ rating.

Finally, I was deeply inspired (and moved to write this) by a comic on deviantart where Lincoln gives Lacy a makeover and Lynn praises the job. The ending shot is Lincoln covered from head to toe in makeup. I spent two hours trying to find it so I could reference it because it is _extremely adorable~_ and deserves all the praise and attention it can get! If you know the artist behind it, please tell me. Thanks!

And the very last segment? Classic~

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017); Lacy Loud created by JumpJump (deviantart).

* * *

SLEEPOVER WITH LACY LOUD

Chapter 1: Makeover

Blink.

Lori sat on the living room armchair, cross-legged, and trying her absolute best to focus on her phone.

Blink.

She hit another wrong button and growled. _That_ was making it difficult to focus on anything at the moment… her husband, Bobby, included.

Blink.

Lori didn't look up. But she could _feel_ each blink of eyelids crash against her like ocean waves. It was annoying. It was frustrating.

Blink.

_It's creeping me out!_

Lori looked up from her phone, and there… sitting on the sofa, with her legs stuffed under her butt, was an eight-year-old girl… just staring at Lori with wide, blinking eyes.

Blink.

Lori's eye twitched in irritation. She adjusted her shorts uncomfortably.

It wasn't human for a child, especially a _Loud,_ to sit so quietly, so stiffly. The girl had been in more or less the same position for the last hour; unmoving from the very moment her parents had stepped out of the house to go on a date and left their daughter in Lori's care.

The girl was adorable and very pretty, with light chestnut hair. Her gentle breaths were rhythmic and steady, but Lori knew that wasn't the case. The girl had asthma, which would likely keep her from following in her mother's athletic footsteps. She also had a little cowlick in the very back; something that no one was ever able to fix (or wanted to).

In other features, she was fairly normal. Cute freckles dotted her cheeks and shoulders. Her hair was done up in a lazy bun. Her too-big tee shirt had "2" printed on it, and her shorts hung close to her knees. And her owlish, brown eyes, a perfect replica of her parents', were wide and vulnerable. Her arms hung around her stomach protectively.

Lori felt bemused, but also concerned. That was _a lot_ for a little child to express in just her body language and blinking eyes alone. She sighed. She needed to do something to help little Lacy feel more comfortable.

After all, Lori was the "Big Aunt" in the family, and she was determined to be her very first niece's favorite!

So, she stood up and stretched, barely noticing how Lacy's blinking eyes followed her movements closely. Lori turned toward the little girl, and saw her shrink back into the couch.

"So, what would ya like to do?" Lori pressed, her eyes automatically turning toward the video game console by the TV.

Lacy didn't answer.

Blink.

Lori searched her mind for something to do. What would the daughter of Linc and Lynn enjoy?

"Sports?"

Blink.

"Boy talk?"

Blink.

"Comics?"

Blink.

"Video games!?"

Blink.

Lori was beginning to really grasp for straws by that point. She was out of her element and, honestly, really unnerved by the non-stop blinking.

"How about a makeover?"

She saw Lacy's eyes begin to blink, but hesitated. That split-second pause of movement was followed by a slight widening of eyes, a faint twinkling in brown pupils, and a curious tilt of the head.

Lori smiled. _Gotcha!_ "Have you ever had a makeover before, Lacy?"

Finally! Finally, she answered with a shake of the head… something that wasn't unholy blinking.

Lori's grin widened as she slowly approached the girl.

Lacy was trembling a little, a bit scared, but also really excited. And she was totally unprepared when her big aunt suddenly scooped her up and plopped her high in the air on a pair of shoulders. "Ahhhhh-ha-haha-haha!" She giggled loudly as she squeezed her legs around Lori's neck, and put her hands on her face.

"Oomph! Watch it, girlie, I need to see, haha!"

Lacy gasped when Lori stepped onto the stairs, the sudden raise in elevation shook her around. She laughed as her aunt carried her upstairs.

"Come on, we can go to Leni's room."

Lacy reached down and turned the knob. Lori kicked the door open.

Then, Lacy fell onto her aunt's silky bed with a _woosh_ of sheets and pillows bouncing into the air. She giggled madly as she rolled around in the soft velvety materials; her cheeks flushing and her eyes glowing.

Lori walked over to her sister's vanity and pulled out some containers, chuckling at her niece's cuteness.

" _This is the softest bed I've ever seen, ahhhhh!_ "

Lori broke into laughter as she hurried back, not wanting to miss a single second more. Seriously, if all it took was a little danger and fluffy sheets, she'd have tied her up and dangled her over the porch a long time ago!

_That's not a bad idea, actually. Just gotta make sure Lynn doesn't catch me, heh._

Lori plopped down onto the fuzzy sheets, and patted the spot right in front of her.

Lacy crawled over and sat down, cross-legged, the blankets wrapped around her shoulders like a cloak. The only things visible were her huge grinning smile, sparkly eyes, and little bun of creamy-brown hair.

Lori reached out and parted the sheets, to reveal more of her niece's face. She felt delighted when Lacy didn't shrink back much from the close contact.

"Alrighty, which one sounds good?"

She held up lipstick, mascara, foundation, and blush.

Lacy looked at them in awe. Considering her mom was Lynn Loud, she wasn't too familiar with makeup. Though she knew what lipstick was; seeing her daddy get bright red lipstick marks on his cheek when mommy was feeling playful.

She leaned closer, her hands still wrapped around the edges of the fuzzy sheets. She looked at the pinkish blush, and she pointed at it; her eyes turned up toward her big aunt's face… looking just like a lost puppy.

Lori's heart gushed at the cute look. But she knew someone that timid was likely fretting or worried, so she smiled. "Great choice."

Lacy sat back, feeling a giggle boiling up from her tummy but keeping it locked inside. Soon, her aunt was leaning toward her and she held her breath tightly. A brush tickled her cheek and she accidentally gasped for air at the sudden sensation.

Lori cooed to her, "Be still, Lacy."

And she did keep still. Stock still. She clenched her eyes shut and waited as that brush stroked her cheeks over and over again. Eventually, it began feeling pretty good; the feather-light caress of the brush almost comforting to her. She let out the breath she was holding and let her shoulders sag as she let herself fall into the experience.

Lori watched as Lacy unconsciously leaned into the brushstrokes, angling her cheeks toward her hand. It was an adorable sight which made her heart coo~

"All done! What's next?"

Lacy blinked her eyes open and pointed at the mascara.

Lori blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Ok, now, keep your eyes open and don't move. Got it?"

Lacy nodded her head, feeling her cheeks automatically smile.

Lori pulled out the liner and slowly brushed it along Lacy's lashes.

The little girl held her breath again, feeling just a little queasy and scared as that brush came close to her eye with each stroke.

Next, came the lipstick, and Lacy couldn't stop giggling as it tickled her pink lips. Lori ended up getting it on her nose and cheek and chin, everywhere _but_ her lips!

"Lacy! You've gotta stop squirming, you giggling worm~" Lori scolded her, putting a hand on the excited girl to still her.

Lacy paused and sucked in a breath of air, puffing out her cheeks, and clenched her fists in her lap. She was going to keep from laughing if it _killed her!_

Lori nodded her head at the girl's Lynn-like determination, smirking to herself, and tried once again.

Lacy felt the chilly lipstick slide on her lip and her forehead began twitching. She dug her nails into her palms. Her lips were quivering as a laugh began roiling from deep in her belly.

Lori felt the girl shaking beneath her arm and she sighed. Letting Lacy go, she looked at her blankly. "Go ahead."

Lacy let out her breathy laugh in a raging cackle, falling forward into her aunt's lap as she shook.

Lori couldn't help it. She started giggling, too, and fell on her niece's back.

"Ahhh! You're squi-ha-hishing- ha! –me! Haha!" Lacy began wriggling underneath her aunt, trying to escape.

"Gravity is pulling me down, Lacy! I can't get up!" Lori put her arms around the girl, her fingers starting to inch toward her defenseless sides…

"Getoff, Lori! I'm smooshing! I'm dy-haha –dying, ha!" Then, she froze when her aunt's found her ribs. " _Noooo_ -hahah-hahahHAHAHA!" And she laughed uproariously, kicking out and flailing her arms beneath her aunt.

Finally, Lori let her go and sat back up.

Lacy was flushed and ghostly giggles kept escaping her throat. She slowly leaned back up, her body breathing a little erratic.

Lori suddenly grew worried when she heard a small wheeze. "Lacy…?"

The girl wasn't responding, trying to focus on her breathing.

"…are you ok?" Lori watched closely as the flush never abated and her breathing never grew easier. "Do you need your inhaler?"

It was faint, but she saw a tiny nod.

So, Lori hurried out of the room. "Come on, come on!" _There!_ She found it laying on the living room table, and took it upstairs.

Lacy was in the same position.

Her small hands gripped the inhaler, giving it a good shake, and held it to her dry lips.

Lori watched as she breathed in deeply with bated breath.

In seconds, the girl was breathing easier and looked at her aunt with a brilliant smile. "Thanks!"

Lori let out her breath and reached her arms around her niece, suddenly and without warning, and squeezed the poor girl into her breasts.

"Big aunt?" came a meek voice.

Lori sighed, stroking her hand down her niece's fuzzy sheets-covered back. "I-it's ok, Lacy. Your big aunt just loves you, is all." She nuzzled her nose into Lacy's bun.

Lacy's breath hitched and she hid her face deeper into her aunt's shirt, trying to hide her blushing cheeks. "You lil' niece loves you, too."

They held onto each other for a few more moments until their tranquil scene was broken by a girlish squee.

" _Ahhh! Lacy!_ "

They tore apart and turned to see Leni standing in the doorway.

" _Aunt Leni!_ "

"Hey, there, sis~"

Leni stepped closer, wagging her finger toward the girls. "Naughty, naughty. Sneaking into my makeup without my permission- _Oh my goodness, Lacy! You look sooo beautiful!_ "

Lacy's face blushed pinker than her makeup covering her girlish cheeks and her eyes sparkled like the night sky. " _Really!?_ "

Leni swooped down and pulled her into the air. " _Yes! Ahh! I could gobble you up!_ "

Lacy squirmed like a nightcrawler as Leni pushed up her shirt and began blowing on the girl's stomach. "Ah-hahaha-ha! St-st-stop-op it!"

Leni relented, and settled the eight-year-old on her hip. They two turned toward Lori, seeing the oldest sister was video-taping them with her camera.

"Smile for the camera, Lacy~"

Lacy pushed her hands on her cheeks, smiling widely and revealing her teeth. " _Cheeeese~!_ "

Leni laughed, smiling prettily as she held her head beside her niece's.

Lori's heart melted at the image she captured on her phone. She looked at them. Then, at the picture. And she grinned warmly. "Come on, princess, let's get you something to eat!"

Lacy cheered from her seat on Leni's hip. " _Yeeaaahhhhh!_ "

Lori chuckled as she passed the two on her way into the hallway. "What would you like to eat?"

" _Pizzaaaaaa!_ " It was a no-brainer. Doi!

Leni leaned her head in close and whispered loud enough for both girls to hear, " _Are you sure you don't want chocolate~?_ "

Lori turned to scold Leni, but she paused at the look on Lacy's face.

Her eyes had widened, pupils dilated. Her mouth had fallen open; partially drooling. Her cheeks grew flushed once again, and her body was vibrating in uncontrolled excitement.

"Did you say… _chocolate?_ "

Lori got her phone out and started another video as Lacy ran down the stairs, screaming, " _Chocolate! Chocolate! CHOCOLATE! AH-HAHA-HAHA!_ "

Leni came up beside her as they watched the girl run around the living room like a tornado.

"Oops."


	2. Hide and Seek

**Author's Notes:**

By request from my good friend, Flagg: here we have some more backstory to our precious love child, Lacy, and a secret rendevous with chocolate.

And also, due to the nature of this story I'm limited in my ability to really _show_ what has happened in the past. But I'm trying to stuff it in here without harming the plot or theme. The basic idea I had in my mind was that Lynn and Linc do visit their family often... but life tends to keep people away, you know? And Lacy is especially shy with Lori because she sees her the least. I haven't said it yet, but this is actually her first sleepover at the Loud House; though some of her younger aunts have likely spent the night in Lacy's home on several occasions.

The image that inspired parts of the last chapter was by laugh-out-loud-house (tumblr)!

More notes at the bottom! _Enjoy~_

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017); Lacy Loud created by JumpJump (deviantart).

* * *

Chapter 2: Hide and Seek

"Lacy!"

Giggle.

" _LACY!_ "

More giggles.

"Lacy, please come out…"

" _Lacy~ don't you want to be my test subject?_ "

" _Laaacyyyy~ we have chocolate for you!_ "

Gasp!

The eight-year-old ball of sunshine began scrambling from her hiding place, but froze immediately when she saw someone step into the pantry… when the devious eyes of her aunt Lily found her brown irises…

Lily put her fingers to her lips. " _Hey, do you wanna do something fuuun?_ " she whispered.

Lacy's eyes lit up and she nodded her head swiftly, her cowlick bouncing with the motion.

"Heh, then do everything that I say." Lily stepped out, her teenage body twisting this way and that way to see if the coast was clear. "Alright, little ninja, let's go."

The two crouched and began moving through the kitchen.

"Lacy!" called out Luna.

The two hurriedly jumped under the table.

" _Lacy, please come on out! Don't you wanna play drums with me!?_ "

Luna was sounding worried, and that was making Lacy feel bad. Plus, she kinda really did like playing the drums. She could be loud and annoying and obnoxious and no one cared! Giggle!

She covered her mouth when Lily's stern face turned toward her. " _Ok, newbie, here's how you have some real fun in this house…_ "

Lacy's wide eyes followed Lily's hands as they reached a string around Luna's boots and tied it in a matter of seconds. " _But, wait, won't that-_ "

It was too late, as Luna took a step and promptly tripped and fell down. Her hand reached out and grabbed the table cloth for support, but it came off along with a few plastic cups that bounced on the floor.

" _WHAT HAPPENED IN THERE, LUNA!?_ " yelled big aunt, Lori.

Oh, Lacy was in so much trouble. She was trembling, scared and confused. How was that fun for anyone?

Luna rolled onto her back, groaning. When her eyes opened, they widened. "Lily!?"

The two girls were staring owlishly at Luna, just blinking.

Blink.

Blink.

Then, Lily opened her mouth.

" _Lacy! Run!_ "

Luna tried to swipe at the little blur of red, but missed by a mile. "Dudes, she's in the kitchen!"

Lacy was zigzagging across the tiles and heading for the living room. Where was she supposed to run!? Her little feet were pumping and her lungs were racing. Oh, she was having a little trouble with that last one…

Luan and Leni popped up in front of her vision, and Lacy slid along the ground between them; a nearly perfect image of her mother.

Leni cooed, " _Awww_ how cute!"

Luan chastised her, "Don't get distracted by the adorableness, Leni. We've gotta catch this mouse!"

The two girls grinned evilly as they slowly cornered the little innocent angel on the couch.

Lacy picked up a cushion and hid behind it, her body shaking, her breath ragged. She needed a breather, but for some reason she was just _scared_.

And Luan and Leni… walking slowly toward her… calling her a mouse… trying to catch her… it was all making her so _scared!_

They heard a sob and paused in their steps.

It was all fun when Lacy was playing a game she knew very well. Hide and seek. Her dad could _always_ find her, so she never had to worry. But her aunts couldn't find her… and she started getting lonely. And she couldn't understand why Lily would hurt her sister like that.

And Leni and Luan were still coming at her…

She closed her eyes and laid herself under the cushion.

Leni and Luan looked at each other. Luna came up beside them, worried and rubbing her neck. Lily was standing to the side, meek and confused.

Lacy knew it was all fun and games, right?

Their hearts tore when they saw the little mountainous cushion tremble and heard more little sobs fill the air.

Leni sat on the couch and snuck a hand slowly under the cushion. She heard Lacy's breath hitch and she paused her movements.

Sob.

Tremble.

Quake.

Leni sighed. "It's ok, Lacy. Your big aunt, Leni, won't hurt you. We were only having fun. Hide and seek is pretty fun." She smiled down at the cushion. It was no longer trembling.

Then, she felt a tiny hand grab hers and squeeze.

" _I-I-I g-got scared…_ " came a voice as timid as a mouse.

The four girls, standing round, were soon joined by Lori and the remaining Loud girls. Nine sisters, most in their adult years, and they all didn't know what to do but _be there_.

Lynn had a hard time with her pregnancy; had even developed toxemia. Her daughter was born premature and struggled to survive.

Each sister could remember seeing the little two-months-early newborn surrounded by wires and tubes and bandages and bruises and tons of blankets.

Each sister could remember praying at the sides of their beds, wherever they were at the time… some in their own apartments, some still with their parents… and begged that Lynn would be spared.

And both made it out alive. Lynn experienced a life-changing experience that caused her to give up professional baseball and get a job _much_ closer to her family. Lacy grew to become a healthy, happy baby; never fussing, but occasionally coughing. Eventually she developed asthma, and they were thankful it was _only_ that.

It could have been much worse.

And their only brother, their Linc, couldn't bring himself to expose his daughter to anything harsh or cruel in this world. She was sheltered and naïve and gullible. She grew up as the precious _daughter of love_ , touching the hearts of everyone she met…

But she was timid and scared pretty easily. There were many things she couldn't understand.

And now, as she held Leni's hand, trying to calm down with a deep breathing exercise her mom had taught her, this fact was once again thrown in the sisters' faces. It was normal in their family to fight and bicker and punch and prank and be a pack of sadistic wolves…

But it wasn't normal in _Lacy's_ family to be that way.

Lily scuffed her shoes against the carpet, and turned away to hide her shame. She was the youngest and the only one still in high school. Still, she remembered getting so scared whenever her siblings had one of their deathmatch-smackdowns and it left her so torn and teary-eyed and devastated.

A tear fell from her eye, and a gasp tore from her lips, when she realized Lacy must think she's a villain.

Leni squeezed that hand back, and tried to nudge on the cushion. "Lacy." She nudged it again. "Wanna come out? Your aunts want to apologize for scaring you…"

It took a few moments, but soon the sisters saw two little brown eyes peek out from under their makeshift haven… and then a creamy-chestnut bun popped out, followed by the body of a girl. She crawled over to her aunt, and half-sat in her lap, clutching Leni's shirt with her hands.

She turned her wide eyes on each of her aunts, and Leni was right. They _did_ look sorry.

Luan was first. She knelt between Leni's legs, her face level with Lacy's. She could see how her tears had messed up her makeover. She put a hand on Lacy's leg, and rubbed soothing circles in it. Lacy was beginning to relax into Leni's chest, and Luan smiled warmly.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, honey."

Lacy didn't shrink away when she felt a hand part her bangs and gentle lips press against her head. The sound of Leni's smooth voice washed over her in a wonderful way.

" _I'm sorry, too, sugar snap pea._ "

Lacy turned her head and nuzzled into Leni's breast. She was feeling _lots_ better. She felt a hand rubbing her back, and Luna's raspy voice comforting her ear. She felt a hand rubbing her arm, and Lori was soon comforting her, too.

The five younger sisters kinda felt out of place. On the one hand, they were rarely babied like this when they were upset… to the twins, especially, there was some jealousy. But on the other hand, they simply just didn't know what to do. Everything they learnt was mostly from their brother, and they hadn't exactly had a lot of opportunities to practice it.

And Lily… she was still kicking herself.

Lacy turned around and her eyes caught Lily's. She was closest with Lily because she was the one most at home with her mamaw and papaw. Mommy and daddy liked visiting often, and when they did Lacy spent most of her time basking in the wonderful glory that was her grandparents' home… and watching Lily do her stuff. Her aunt drew lots of cool pictures, and watched some crazy looking cartoons, and played some questionable games that mommy _definitely_ wouldn't want her watching…

Lacy giggled at that last thought, and the sound reassured Lily enough to step toward her. Lily knelt beside Luan and reached her hands out to Lacy's sides. "I'm sorry, Lacy. Can you forgive me?"

Lacy didn't hesitate to nod, with a tiny smile on her face.

Lily smiled, too, and promptly picked her niece into the air, spinning her round.

" _Ahhhhh! I'm flying!_ " Lacy was giggling and cackling like a mad witch upon her broom.

And then, Leni was there, and she was smiling, too. And the two sisters were grappling over their niece.

"Aunties! You're gonna _huuurt_ me!" It was playful, and not serious at all by the way Lacy was laughing.

Leni and Lily paused for just a second, before Leni took the advantage and snatched her niece to her bosom. She stuck a tongue out at Lily; her sister was pouting. And Leni carried her niece up the stairs, yelling, " _I caught the mouse and she's all mine now!_ "

* * *

Leni shut her door behind her with a foot, and swiftly took her over to the closet. She put her finger to her lips and shushed her niece.

Lacy put her finger to her lips and shushed her aunt in return, giggling.

Leni opened the door and slid inside. She shut the door, and cloaked them in darkness.

Lacy's breath hitched. She didn't like the dark. She didn't like it _at all…_

But then her big aunt Leni had her phone out and was shining the light at a little plastic bag hidden under some boxes…

And then Lacy's eyes exploded when she saw Leni unwrap a-a-a-a… _chocolate~_

Leni was grinning deviously. Oh, she'd be her niece's favorite 'big aunt' in just a few short minutes~

But it wouldn't hurt if she had some to herself, too~

Lacy looked at the little ball. A round ball of chocolate. It was _sooo_ strange, but it looked like heaven, and she was willing to bet it tasted like heaven, too~

Leni pushed the ball against her niece's lips and whispered, " _This is my favorite candy in the whole world… milk chocolate with caramel in the center~_ "

Lacy's eyes, believe it or not, widened considerably more… because _that_ was her favorite candy in the whole world, too!

Leni grinned maniacally as the chocolate melted into Lacy's mouth, and her pupils dilated, and her hands became jittery and excitable. Absolutely nothing could go wrong when chocolate was involved.

Right?

* * *

**Additional Notes:  
**

In my headcanon, I envision Lily as this nerdy anime/manga girl when she's older. She cosplays, draws comics for deviantart, writes fanfiction for all the horny perverts out there, and plays violent fighting/adventure/FPS games haha.


End file.
